


Do you trust me?

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Season 19 Episode 14: Chasing demonsThe scene when Amanda picks up Noah from Olivia's apartment.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 4





	Do you trust me?

"Those are new?"

"Yeah, I...I just brought them,"

"They look like male boots to me...but if that's what you're in to,"

Amanda stares back at her.

"They're Cassidy's...before you say anything it's not what you think,"

"Liv I would never.."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course,"

"I swear I'll explain later,"

Amanda nods.

"Ok,"


End file.
